ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Jae
. |status =Alive |datestatus =2375 |actor =Tracee Lee Cocco }} Jae was a 24th century Starfleet officer, who started her career on board the as an ensign, usually serving in the operations division beginning around 2367. By 2369, she held the rank of lieutenant junior grade. ( ) Service history 2367 Jae was on the bridge working at an aft console, when K'Ehleyr, on board Klingon chancellor K'mpec's ship, contacted the Enterprise-D. ( ) She was on duty on the bridge when the crew tried to steer a garbage scow into the Gamelan sun. ( ) Jae had a drink in Ten Forward after the Enterprise-D managed to escape a cosmic string. ( ) She passed Data in a corridor while the Android was on his way to Keiko Ishikawa. ( ) She was back on the bridge when the ship met with the Cardassian warship Trager. ( ) She was working in main engineering when Data and La Forge tried to find a way out of a binary star system. ( ) Jae was on the bridge when the Enterprise-D encountered the Cytherian probe in the vicinity of the Argus Array; she received new orders from Lieutenant Worf shortly thereafter. Later she was working in engineering when La Forge passed her on his way to the holodeck. ( ) She was manning the ops when the Enterprise-D was in orbit of Kaelon II and was threatened by two Kaelon warships. ( ) Jae was working in a shuttlebay shortly before Odan took a shuttle to Peliar Zel II. ( ) She was working on the lowest level of the warp core after Geordi La Forge returned from his trip to Risa. She was later on duty in the transporter room beaming Governor Vagh and Ambassador Kell aboard the Enterprise-D. Jae was also part of the forensic team which searched for DNA samples on weapons containers in cargo bay 4 shortly before the assassination try on Governor Vagh. ( ) Jae was one of the officers waiting outside the transporter room to say farewell to Worf when he went to fight in the Klingon Civil War in 2367. ( ) 2368 She was on duty on the bridge at an aft console when the Enterprise-D was in orbit of El-Adrel IV in 2368 and met the Children of Tama. ( ) Jae was manning the ops when Doctor Kila Marr killed the Crystalline Entity in early 2368. ( ) In 2368, Jae was seriously injured when the Enterprise-D struck a quantum filament. She was brought to Ten Forward for treatment, since the rest of the ship had been cut off from sickbay. ( ) She was one of the crewmembers assigned to scan the debris of the Vulcan transport T'Pau. ( ) Jae was on duty in main engineering when the Enterprise-D was in orbit of Penthara IV and was paid a visit by Berlinghoff Rasmussen. ( ) She was present on the bridge when the crew experimented with Doctor Ja'Dar's soliton wave theories ( ) and when the wreck of the was discovered. ( ) Sometime between 2366 and 2368 she was one of the engineering crewmembers who were evacuated from the main engineering due to a warp core breach. Commander Riker experienced this event during a telepathic memory invasion by the Ullian Jev and remembered the death of Ensign Keller. ( ) She was on duty on the bridge during the last repetition of the temporal causality loop the Enterprise-D was caught in 2368. ( ) Jae was working in main engineering when Captain Picard and Dr. Crusher got their report from Geordi La Forge and Data regarding the accident of the Nova Squadron. ( ) Jae was on duty on the bridge when the ship was infected by nitrium parasites the same year. She passed out on the bridge and had to be led to sickbay when the ship had to overheat in order to kill the parasites. ( ) She was on duty on the bridge, as usual manning an aft console, when the Enterprise-D started to assist a Romulan science vessel with repairs in late 2368. ( ) Jae was also on duty on the bridge when Captain Jean-Luc Picard lost consciousness as he was affected by a probe sent by the long dead inhabitants of Kataan, ( ) and when the ship was in orbit of Devidia II a short time later. ( ) 2369 She remained on the bridge until Captain Picard returned to the ship and the Enterprise-D destroyed the cave with the Devidian portal. ( ) In early 2369, when the Enterprise-D came to the rescue of the , she was on duty on the bridge. ( ) She was also on duty when the Enterprise-D came to the rescue of the transport ship Dorian ( ) and a few days later when the crew found the Dyson sphere that the had crashed on. ( ) Jae attended Data's poetry reading in early 2369 and sat next to Captain Picard and Lieutenant Worf. Data's poetry was less than inspirational, but she was polite and stayed for the entire reading. ( ) She was on duty on the bridge when the ship was in orbit of Tagra IV and Orn Lote contacted the Enterprise-D. ( ) Jae manned her aft station on the bridge when Captain Picard, as a teenager, entered the bridge and made orders. She was astonished by this circumstance. Later she was among the bridge crew, who was held hostage by the renegade Ferengi. ( ) She was among the last group beamed back aboard the Enterprise-D from the particle fountain station while Captain Picard and Geordi La Forge were still aboard the station. ( ) She was back on the bridge when the Enterprise-D under the command of Captain Edward Jellico faced the Cardassian Gul Lemec and when Captain Picard returned to the Enterprise-D. ( ) She was also on duty when Captain Picard contacted Governor Torak and tried to find out what happened to Lieutenant Aquiel Uhnari and Lieutenant Keith Rocha on Relay Station 47. ( ) In an alternate timeline, caused by Captain Picard's near death experiences and Q's power, she was working on an aft station aboard the ''Enterprise-D.'' ( ) She was on duty on the bridge moments before the personnel was evacuated to the Remmler Array because of the planned baryon sweep of the ship. ( ) Jae attended the Trio in G minor concert in Ten Forward performed by Data, Nella Daren, and Cheney. She was seated next to Captain Picard. ( ) Jae was on duty on the bridge, walking towards the Environmental Station when Lieutenant Commander Data announced to Captain Picard that he had completed his spectral analysis of the outer shell of a protostar. ( ) Jae received a PADD from Captain Picard, shortly before Counselor Troi entered the bridge and told Picard about her concerns regarding Dr. Crusher. ( ) She was part of the day shift which replaced the night shift shortly before Lieutenant Worf took a leave of absence and visited the monastery on Boreth. ( ) She joined the jazz concert, held in ten Forward and came late. When she arrived she greeted a fellow ensign. ( ) Jae was again on duty on an aft station of the bridge when the Enterprise-D was caught in a temporal fragment and frozen in time. ( ) She served on the bridge during the attack of the renegade Borg in orbit of Ohniaka III and was also present when two Borg drones beamed on the bridge. ( ) 2370 Jae was one of many Enterprise-D crewmembers to beam down to the rogue Borg planet in search of Data, and was one of the first to return to the ship once the Enterprise-D began retrieving the search teams. ( ) The same year she attended the banquet in Ten Forward and welcomed the Iyaaran ambassadors on board. During the banquet she had a conversation with Commander Riker. ( ) She was manning an aft station on the bridge when Data experienced his first nightmares. ( ) Jae attended the banquet for the Cairn in Ten Forward and remained off duty in the bar. ( ) Lieutenant j.g. Jae served on an aft station on the bridge when Captain Picard and Doctor Crusher were held hostages by the Kesprytt ( ) and when the two scientists Serova and Rabal beamed aboard the Enterprise-D. ( ) Off duty, she attended the concert by Data and Juliana Tainer in Ten Forward. ( ) In an alternate quantum reality, she was one of the guests at Worf's surprise 30th birthday party. Later she was on duty and manned an aft station on the bridge. ( ) Jae was on duty at the bridge when the Enterprise-D arrived at Boraal II after it received the distress call from Nikolai Rozhenko. She remained on the bridge and was present when Captain Picard held his speech to honor the Boraalans. ( ) She was working on the bridge when the weather modification network of the Caldos colony caused malfunctions aboard the Enterprise-D and the bridge was filled with fog. ( ) In 2370, Jae was part of the beta shift, which began duty at 1200 hours. Commander Riker and Ensign Gates also worked this shift. Before and after she served in this shift, she joined fellow crewmembers in Ten Forward, had a drink with Ensign Kellogg, and played a game of Terrace against a science officer. ( ) She was on duty on the bridge when the Enterprise-D passed a rogue comet in sector 1156 and discovered the D'Arsay archive in this comet. ( ) Jae served on the aft section of the bridge shortly after Daniel Kwan committed suicide. ( ) She was also on duty on the bridge when the crew was beginning to feel the influence of Barclay's Protomorphosis Syndrome. ( ) Jae was on duty on the bridge shortly after the Enterprise-D left orbit of Maranga IV. ( ) She was also working at an aft station on the bridge when the ship encountered DaiMon Bok's probe in late 2370. ( ) Jae was on duty on the bridge when the ship was developing an emergent property in late 2370. ( ) She was on duty on the bridge when Lieutenant Ro Laren returned to the ship a short time later. ( ) She was also on duty on the bridge when the ship was investigating a temporal anomaly in the Devron system. ( ) 2371 ]] She transferred to the command division in 2371. She served as flight controller as the Enterprise entered the Amargosa system. She was later passed outside Ten Forward while talking to a male friend by Data and La Forge after they installed Data's emotion chip. She later appeared in Ten Forward talking to the same gentleman. During the battle with the Duras sisters, Jae was hit by debris, requiring Deanna Troi to take the conn. She returned to the bridge just as the saucer section began its descent towards Veridian III. ( ) 2372 Jae was one of Jean-Luc Picard's old crew that transferred to the in 2372. She was then in the sciences division, and on duty for the Enterprise s involvement in the Battle of Sector 001 in 2373. She was one of the officers on the bridge while the Borg began to assimilate the ship and worked on weapons modifications under the supervision of Doctor Beverly Crusher. ( ) 2375 Jae was in dress uniform and one of the crew welcoming the Evora in Ten Forward in 2375. ( ) Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Movies ** ** ** Background Jae was played by regular TNG background actress Tracee Lee Cocco. She was generally seen at the environment station on the bridge, although she also made frequent appearances in main engineering, the corridors, and Ten Forward. She seemed to be very comfortable with both Captain Picard and Commander Riker; she sat closely to Picard in "Schisms" and in "Inheritance," Riker had his arm around the back of her chair during Data and Dr. Tainer's concert. Cocco's official site claims the character was named Lieutenant Jae, and this is maintained here although no official production source has named the character. The part she played in "Unification I & II" was referred to in Jeri Taylor's novelization of that episode with the name Gretchen Naylor, although the description of the character didn't quite match Cocco's appearance. According to the Star Trek Customizable Card Game her character enjoyed swimming and shipboard artistic events. http://www.trekcc.org/1e/index.php?cardID=3920 External link * de:~/Person/TNG/4x07/1 fr:Jae Category:Humans Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel